


A week with Thrawn

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chair Sex, Chiss Mating Season, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Porn with Trope, Rough Sex, SWR season 3 references, Sexual Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "I think we can help each other", she said when she discovered what his problem was.





	1. Day 1

Nie widziała się z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem od dłuższego czasu. Z początku Arihnda była zbyt zajęta swoimi obowiązkami gubernator Lothalu, by zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem przyjacielskie stosunki między nią a Thrawnem nie uległy ochłodzeniu. Nie potrzebowała jego pomocy, więc nie kontaktowała się z nim bezpośrednio. Nie zwykła zabiegać o czyjąś uwagę, jeśli nie miała w tym jakiegoś interesu. Stąd też sama myśl, że dawno nie rozmawiała z Thrawnem, wydała jej się dziwna i obca, infantylna, czy wręcz – sentymentalna.

Nie unikali się wzajemnie, zwyczajnie byli zajęci własnymi sprawami. Jednak raz zasiany w jej umyśle niepokój pozostał w nim na długo – i Arihnda zaczęła szukać pretekstu, by zaaranżować spotkanie z wielkim admirałem. Był jej politycznym sojusznikiem, dlatego powinna podtrzymywać ich dobre relacje. Wątpiła, by znalazł sobie innego sprzymierzeńca na scenie politycznej – Thrawn był kiepskim dyplomatą i szybciej zrażał do siebie ludzi niż zjednywał sobie nowych przyjaciół. Może wpadł w jakieś kłopoty, pomyślała Arihnda, i trzeba było go ratować? Gdyby tak się stało, czy nie poprosiłby ją o pomoc, albo przynajmniej – o radę?

Napisała do niego. Szczegółowo przedstawiła problemy związane z produkcją imperialnych maszyn, świadoma, że Thrawn miał bzika na punkcie najnowszych modeli myśliwców. Jeśli coś mogłoby zagrozić jego projektowi Defenderów, przybyłby na Lothal nawet z najdalszego zakątka galaktyki.

Odpisał niemal natychmiast, lecz – ku jej rozczarowaniu – nie planował wizyty na jej planecie w najbliższym czasie. Wypytywał o konkrety dotyczące funkcjonowania fabryki. W kolejnej wiadomości zasugerowała mu, że prościej byłoby im się porozumiewać za pomocą holonetu. Napisał, że w tej chwili nie jest to możliwe. To ją zastanowiło. Być może faktycznie jej unikał. Pomyślała wtedy, że musi sprowadzić go na Lothal przy użyciu wszelkich dostępnych środków.

Przez moment na poważnie rozważała wysadzenie w powietrze zbiorników z paliwem i zrzucenie winy na rebeliantów. Przyznanie się, że doskwiera jej samotność, wydawało jej się żałosne. Mnożyła więc techniczne problemy w nadziei, że Thrawn zrozumie jej intencje, albo, przynajmniej, że dla świętego spokoju zdecyduje się porozmawiać z nią przez holonet.

Cieszyły ją wszelkie awarie maszyn, gdyż mogła o nich opowiedzieć wielkiemu admirałowi. Wieczorami studiowała schematy i stopniowo stawała się ekspertem od drobnych usterek. Robiła wyrywkowe kontrole w fabryce i szukała błędów lub niedociągnięć, a w każdym z nich upatrywała celowego aktu sabotażu. Robotnicy drżeli na jej widok.

Atak rebeliantów był długo wyczekiwanym cudem – wreszcie mogła poprosić Thrawna o pomoc. Poczuła satysfakcję, gdy Chimaera znalazła się na orbicie jej planety. Wszystko układało się po jej myśli, dopóki nie wywołała wielkiego admirała i zamiast jego niebieskiej twarzy nie zobaczyła holograficznego oblicza jego adiutanta, komandora Woldara. Chciała rozmawiać z Thrawnem – i tylko z nim. Odmówiła kontaktowania się przez pośredników i czekała na jego odpowiedź. W końcu do niej napisał. Niemal rzuciła ze złości datapadem. Nie przywidziało jej się, rzeczywiście jej unikał. Wsiadła na prom, by osobiście złożyć mu wizytę.

Bez trudu sterroryzowała podkomendnych wielkiego admirała, torując sobie drogę do jego gabinetu. Thrawn nie miał wyboru – musiał wpuścić ją do środka. Siedział za swoim biurkiem. Sprawiał wrażenie przemęczonego.

\- Jest pan chory, admirale? – zapytała uprzejmie, ze szczerą troską.

\- Wprost przeciwnie, jestem zupełnie zdrowy – odpowiedział, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Usiadła na krześle tuż przed nim. Dzielił ich tylko blat biurka. Thrawn zesztywniał.

\- Nie wygląda pan zdrowo – stwierdziła, przypatrując się z uwagą jego twarzy: podkrążonym oczom, bladoniebieskiej cerze, kropelkom potu na jego skroniach.

Wtedy spojrzał na nią z miną cierpiętnika. Chciała mu pomóc. Złapała go za rękę. Zaskoczony, gwałtownie zaczerpnął oddech. Wyszarpnął dłoń z jej uścisku.

\- Arihndo, proszę… – powiedział wyraźnie zakłopotany. – Proszę, żebyś… żeby pani wyszła.

Ale ona nie miała zamiaru opuścić jego gabinetu, dopóki nie usłyszy słów wyjaśnienia jego dziwacznego zachowania. On także zdecydował się nie ruszać się ze swojego miejsca – siedział  w swoim fotelu i obserwował ją. Jego wzrok był przenikliwy, czujny i nie do końca przyjazny.

Wstała powoli i okrążyła jego biurko, pragnąc przełamać dzielącą ich barierę. Poderwał się wówczas ze swojego siedzenia. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wstyd, a następnie – gniew. Wkrótce zrozumiała, dlaczego.

W jego nogawce dostrzegła wyraźny zarys jego męskości. Mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę. Starała się patrzyć na jego twarz, a nie na jego wzwód.

Zrobił kilka kroków i schował się za swoim fotelem. Położył obie dłonie na oparciu.

\- Okres godowy – wytłumaczył. – Proszę wybaczyć, ale w tym czasie staram się unikać przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej.

\- Och – wyrwało jej się.

Próbowała zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? – zapytała, nadając swojemu głosowi profesjonalne brzmienie, jak gdyby dyskutowali nie o reprodukcji, tylko o produkcji nowych myśliwców.

\- Tydzień – Thrawn odpowiedział podobnym tonem.

\- Och. Możemy kontaktować się przez holonet…

\- Wolałbym tego uniknąć z wiadomych przyczyn – gestykulacją obrysował swoją sylwetkę, przytrzymując swoją dłoń odrobinę dłużej w okolicach swojego pasa.

Arihnda głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Jak pan sobie radził z tym do tej pory? – zapytała nierozważnie.

\- Naprawdę chce pani to wiedzieć? – uniósł granatowoczarną brew.

Wykonał dłonią gest. Zarumieniła się.

\- Miałam na myśli… to trwa od jakiegoś czasu… musiał pan jakoś…

Powinna wyjść, a nie wypytywać go o jego życie seksualne.

\- Wiem, co miała pani na myśli – rzekł chłodno. – Przez dłuższy czas udawało mi się kontrolować cykl za pomocą medykamentów. Jednak utrudniony dostęp do niektórych substancji, a także możliwość wystąpienia skutków ubocznych w przypadku stosowania ich substytutów skłoniły mnie do… przetestowania alternatywnych metod.

\- To pomaga?

\- Słucham?

\- Czy rozładowywanie napięcia seksualnego panu pomaga?

Starała się brzmieć nonszalancko. Rozmawiała właśnie z wielkim admirałem o masturbacji. Jej doświadczenie polityczne pozwoliło jej ukryć emocje. Nie miało jednak wpływu na jej wyobraźnię, która zaczęła podsuwać jej obsceniczne wizje.

\- Częściowo… tak – odrzekł Thrawn.

Wtedy podjęła decyzję.

\- Admirale, może istnieje inne wyjście.

\- Słucham.

\- Powinien pan zacząć uprawiać seks – powiedziała po prostu.

Przyglądał jej się krytycznie.

\- Miałbym – wbił paznokcie w oparcie fotela – sprowadzać na Chimaerę kurwy? Czy to pani sugeruje?

Jego głos był przesiąknięty cynizmem. Arihnda wiedziała, że istniały rzeczy, które mogły zaszkodzić świetlanej karierze wybitnego wojskowego stratega – wśród nich tym, co niewątpliwie pociągnęłoby Thrawna na samo dno, było spoufalanie się z kurwami, albo z jego podwładnymi.

\- Sądzę, że możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc – rzekła odważnie. – Kiedyś powiedziałam panu, że jest pan rozwiązaniem moich problemów. Teraz twierdzę, że jest odwrotnie i to ja jestem dla pana najlepszym wyjściem.

Była z siebie dumna – że powiedziała to na głos i że wytrzymała jego oceniające spojrzenie.

\- Jest pani tego pewna? – w jego głosie pojawiło się powątpiewanie.

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Jeśli nie chce pan spróbować…

\- Chcę – przerwał jej. – Kiedy będzie pani gotowa?

Mogła odpowiedzieć: „za parę godzin” i przemyśleć wszystko jeszcze raz, a później zmienić zdanie i zostawić Thrawna z bolesnym wzwodem…

\- Za moment – odgarnęła spadający na czoło kosmyk włosów – możemy zaczynać.

Wielki admirał wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął rozpinać swój mundur. Przyglądała mu się – jak odwiesza swoją kurtkę, zdejmuje pas i buty, ściąga spodnie… Wpatrywała się w niego bezmyślnie. Podziwiała jego wysportowane niebieskie ciało.

\- Zechce mi pani towarzyszyć? – zapytał z przekąsem.

Zatrzymała wzrok na jego twardym członku. Ślina napłynęła jej do ust.

\- Może chciałby pan, żebym… – sugestywnie oblizała swoje wargi.

Popatrzył na nią, jakby jej nie zrozumiał. Uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę miała ochotę mu obciągnąć.

\- Proszę usiąść – gestem wskazała mu jego fotel.

Posłuchał jej. Patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przyklękła przed nim. Wzięła do ręki jego niebieskiego członka i pochyliła się nad jego kroczem. Wtedy wielki admirał złapał ją za włosy.

Odchylił jej głowę lekko do tyłu, jakby chciał, żeby spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Następnie Thrawn rozluźnił swój chwyt, lecz nie cofnął dłoni. Jego palce zagłębiły się w jej włosach.

Arihnda ostrożnie wsunęła sobie do ust jego sztywnego penisa. Thrawn syknął i poruszył się. Oparła łokcie na jego kolanach, by go unieruchomić. Powiedział coś w nieznanym jej języku i dodał w basicu: „wystarczy”. Nie była zadowolona z jego decyzji.

\- Zdejmij ubranie i usiądź ze mną – rzekł. – Na mnie.

Zaczęła rozpinać swój mundur. Długo męczyła się z guzikami. Thrawn obserwował ją, ale nie uczynił najdrobniejszego gestu, by jej pomóc.

Zostawiła swoją odzież i bieliznę na podłodze i usiadła mu na kolanach. Poprawiła się, przygotowując się na penetrację, ale Thrawn chwilowo nie był zainteresowany seksem.

Objął ją i przygarnął do siebie. Dotykał jej pleców. Wydawało jej się, że uczył się faktury jej skóry, jej mięśni i wystających kości, całej jej sylwetki.

Następnie przybliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ją pocałować, a Arihnda marzyła o tym, by to zrobił. Jej frustracja wzmogła się, gdy ponownie zanurzył palce w jej włosach, odchylił jej głowę i ustami musnął jej szyję. „Więcej”, pomyślała, a może nawet wyraziła na głos tę myśl. Jego wargi ostrożnie dotykały jej skóry, a następnie dołączył do nich jego język.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że obejmuje go mocno, że wbija palce w jego ramiona. Chciała się z nim kochać – teraz, natychmiast. Przesunęła się tak, by jego członek znalazł się bliżej wejścia do jej pochwy. Thrawn wymruczał coś w odpowiedzi prosto w jej szyję.

\- Teraz, już – szepnęła.

Jego dłoń niemiłosiernie długo wędrowała po jej ciele, by w końcu podeprzeć jej pośladki i pomóc jej usiąść w wygodnej pozycji.

Była gotowa na seks. Krępowała ją jedynie ich bliskość – to, że Thrawn co chwila spoglądał na jej twarz i że musiała cały czas kontrolować swoją mimikę. Postanowiła dać mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

Westchnęła, kiedy jego usta ponownie zaczęły błądzić po jej skórze – szyi, obojczyku, ramieniu, nie – znów obojczyku i niżej. Znalazł jej piersi, zaśmiała się triumfalnie. Zrobił coś ustami i poczuła ucisk w środku, w dolnej części brzucha, a następnie wilgoć wewnątrz pochwy. Poruszyła się. Spróbowała otrzeć się o jego członka. I jeszcze raz. Jeszcze.

Syknął. Chwycił mocniej jej pośladki. Podniósł ją i opuścił – na niego, wreszcie. Ścisnęła go mocno. Jego dłonie na jej pośladkach asekurowały ją, gdy poruszała biodrami – wzbijała się do góry, by następnie opaść i poczuć go głębiej w sobie. Przyspieszyli i jej piersi zaczęły delikatnie podskakiwać. Była zadowolona, a nawet dumna, że Thrawn patrzył na jej falujące piersi i równocześnie wbijał się w nią głębiej, drażniąc ściankę jej pochwy. Poczuła zbliżający się orgazm.

\- Nie zwalniaj… – wydusiła z siebie. – Nie zwalniaj…

Wtuliła twarz w jego szyję. Nie chciała, żeby widział, jak marszczy czoło, jak z trudem łapie oddech i jak jej usta układają się do krzyku. Wystarczyło, że ją słyszał: najpierw jej jęki, a potem triumfalny krzyk, który towarzyszył jej szczytowaniu.

Trzęsła się w jego ramionach. Cieszyła się, że trzymał ją mocno i że wciąż był w niej, choć zwolnił tempo. Jego ruchy stały się bardziej precyzyjne, jakby odkrył, czego właściwie chce, a ona zaciskała się wokół niego podczas spazmatycznego orgazmu. To chyba wystarczyło, by doprowadzić go do wytrysku.

Śmiała się, pierwszy raz od dawna była naprawdę szczęśliwa. To był jeden z jej najlepszych pomysłów, myślała, kiedy jego członek bez większego problemu wysunął się z jej wilgotniej pochwy. Może nawet najlepszy, myślała, wciąż siedząc na jego kolanach i pozwalając, by ją pocałował. Najlepszy, myślała, kiedy Thrawn pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając język w jej usta. Później nie myślała już nic, tylko całkowicie poświęciła się całowaniu.


	2. Day 2

„Skontaktuję się z panią, gdy będzie pani ponownie potrzebna”, powiedział wielki admirał. Poczuła się jak dziwka. Równocześnie, kiedy myślała o nim, była szczęśliwa, że wybrał ją na swoją kochankę – nie wyśmiał jej, gdy złożyła mu tę niecodzienną propozycję – tygodniową ofertę seksualną. Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy był aż tak zdesperowany, żeby uprawiać seks z pierwszą dostępną partnerką. Nie, pomyślała wtedy. Thrawn był zbyt kulturalny, zbyt dumny, by zaproponować komuś szybki numerek w swoim gabinecie. Wydawało jej się nawet, że gardził seksem jako czynnością czysto fizjologiczną.

Nie rozmawiali na temat seksu bezpośrednio po odbyciu stosunku. Arihnda była zdumiona, jak szybko Chiss włożył na siebie swój biały mundur. Podszedł do biurka, wyświetlił jakieś schematy i natychmiast zajął się pracą. Może orgazm był dla niego formą restartu, pomyślała wtedy. Nie patrzył na nią, kiedy się ubierała.

\- Pani gubernator, możliwe, że miała pani rację w kwestii sabotażu – powiedział rzeczowym tonem. – Wina leży po stronie konstruktora – nad jego biurkiem zawisł holograficzny speeder. – To niedopatrzenie, które może doprowadzić do przegrzania się silnika – zamaszyście gestykulował. – Należy sprawdzić, kto zbudował tę maszynę i jaki miał cel w tym, by zaszkodzić Imperium.

Wymamrotała, że zajmie się tą sprawą osobiście. Niebawem. W tamtej chwili była bardzo zmęczona.

\- Ma pan ochotę uczestniczyć w tej kontroli? – zapytała.

Uniósł brew. Popatrzył na nią, jakby była niepoważna.

\- Nie przez najbliższy tydzień – przypomniał jej. – Zostawiam to pani. Proszę mnie o wszystkim informować… pisemnie. Skontaktuję się z panią, gdy będzie pani ponownie potrzebna.

Nie powinna się łudzić, że coś się między nimi zmieni. Oboje oddzielali życie zawodowe od prywatnego w prosty sposób – nie posiadali życia prywatnego. Nie potrzebowali go, wręcz – nie chcieli go mieć. Arihnda zastępowała Thrawnowi lek na obniżenie libido. Ją samą, może przez jej wygórowane ambicje, niewielu mężczyzn było w stanie podniecić. Thrawn spełniał wszystkie jej wymagania, poza jednym: nie okazywał żadnego zainteresowania seksem. Teraz wiedziała, dlaczego tak było.

Niektórzy wierzyli w Moc i przeznaczenie, Arihnda zaś sądziła, że o ich życiu w dużej mierze decydował przypadek, któremu czasem należało pomóc – ciężką pracą, uporem i determinacją. Przypadek postawił na jej drodze Thrawna – najpierw kapitana, później komandora, admirała i wreszcie – wielkiego admirała. Przypadek przerodził się w możliwość, zaś błędem byłoby niewykorzystanie sytuacji.

Nie myślała o nim w inny sposób niż o takiej właśnie możliwości – zaznania chwili szczęścia i seksualnego spełnienia. Czytając jego wiadomości, nie szukała w nich – przynajmniej nie świadomie – żadnych uwag odnoszących się bezpośrednio do ich relacji. Korespondowali często, a Thrawn – wielki admirał – zawsze pamiętał, by tytułować ją gubernator Lothalu, tak jak sobie tego życzyła. Każdą inną formę uznałaby za zniewagę, ale teraz w jej głowie pojawiła się zdradziecka myśl: jakby to wyglądało, gdyby nazywał ją po prostu Arihndą. Mógłby, pomyślała, podczas seksu zwracać się do niej w ten sposób. Powinna mu to powiedzieć.

Seks był seksem – zamierzała czerpać z niego maksimum przyjemności. Przygotowała się na ich kolejne spotkanie, znajdując w swojej szafie dawno nie używaną koronkową bieliznę. Zastanawiała się, czy jej wybór znajdzie uznanie w jego oczach. Chciała mu się podobać – to podnosiło jej samoocenę.

\- Bardzo dobrze, że pani już jest – rzekł modulowanym głosem, który tak u niego lubiła.

Stał przed swoim biurkiem i pochylał się nad holograficznymi schematami.

\- Nie tracićmy czasu – dodał.

Zaczęła powoli rozpinać swój mundur. Nie odwrócił się jeszcze w jej stronę. Zdjęła buty i spodnie. Wciąż na nią nie patrzył. Została w samej rozpiętej kurtce. Przegapił lepszą część jej pokazu, pomyślała. W końcu podeszła do niego i objęła go od tyłu.

\- Co pani robi? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony. – Proszę tutaj spojrzeć.

Stanęła obok niego.

\- Przeanalizowałem miejsca ataków rebeliantów i znalazłem pewien schemat – powiedział z samozadowoleniem. – Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami do następnego uderzenia dojdzie tutaj.

Wskazywał na jakiś budynek na wyświetlonej holomapie miasta.

\- Sądziłam, że wezwał mnie pan, żeby… – urwała.

Jak mogła być tak naiwna, żeby myśleć, że wielkiemu admirałowi zależało tylko na seksie. Spojrzał na nią ponad swoim ramieniem.

\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego – stwierdził – i nie marnujemy w ten sposób naszego czasu.

Zaczerwieniła się. Przynajmniej uważał, że seks z nią nie jest stratą jego czasu, pomyślała ze złością.

Oparła się o blat biurka, by zaprezentować mu swoje koronkowe stringi. Udawała zainteresowanie jego pracą. W końcu jej cierpliwość się wyczerpała.

\- Czeka pan na specjalne zaproszenie, admirale? – zaczęła się z nim drażnić. – Pomoże mi pan zdjąć kurtkę?

Stanął za nią i po chwili jego dłonie pozbawiły ją wierzchniego odzienia. Położyła obie dłonie na blacie, jej ciało, żywe i ciepłe, znajdowało się teraz pomiędzy holograficznymi budynkami. Thrawn rozpiął jej biustonosz i zsunął jego ramiączka. Wtedy stanik spadł pomiędzy przezroczyste świetliste budynki jak uszkodzony gwiezdny niszczyciel. Arihnda strąciła go dłonią z biurka.

Chłodne niebieskie światło padało bezpośrednio na jej bladą białą skórę. Zastanawiała się, czy w oczach Thrawna była do niego podobna – jasnoniebieska.

Usłyszała wreszcie dźwięk rozpinanej klamry jego pasa. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na jej biodrach. Jednym gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął jej stringi. Wierzgnęła nogami, by spadły na ziemię.

Nie wszedł w nią od razu, tylko całował ją pomiędzy łopatkami. Zakołysała biodrami kusząco.

Tym razem ich seks był inny: penetracja była głębsza, Thrawn poruszał się bardziej żywiołowo, a jego jądra ocierały się o jej pośladki. Opierała się rękami o blat biurka, lecz w końcu dała za wygraną i położyła się, pozwalając, by jej piersi tarły o gładką, chłodną powietrznię biurowego mebla za każdym razem, gdy penis Thrawna zanurzał się w niej głębiej. To działało na nią jak dodatkowa stymulacja i przestała żałować, że wielki admirał nie dotykał jej piersi, koncentrując się wyłącznie na kolejnych precyzyjnych pchnięciach.

Jej nogi zawisły w powietrzu. Pomógł jej je podnieść i zahaczyć o jego pośladki.

Krzyczała: z bólu i rozkoszy, lecz przede wszystkim – z ekscytacji. Lubiła gwałtowny seks. Thrawn był lepszy od jej poprzednich kochanków – trafiał we właściwe punkty. Lubiła, gdy był w środku, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy się w niej poruszał, a jego długi penis docierał do najodleglejszych miejsc w jej pochwie – tych, których sama nie mogła dotknąć podczas masturbacji.

Zachęcała go jękami. Zdarła gardło od krzyku. Jej zachrypnięty głos – jak się okazało – brzmiał całkiem seksownie.

Mógłby ją przywiązać do biurka, myślała. Podniecało ją to – że całkowicie ją zdominował. Nie pozwoliłaby na to nikomu innemu. Wielki admirał nie prosił jej o zgodę – brał, co chciał i Arihndę cieszyło, że chciał właśnie jej – nikogo innego, tylko jej.

\- Proszę – jęczała. – Proszę, skończ we mnie. We mnie.

Brała tabletki hormonalne. Po ich pierwszym stosunku nafaszerowała się lekami – pigułkami dzień po, później wzięła kolejną dawkę pigułek antykoncepcyjnych przed następnym stosunkiem z Thrawnem. Gdyby któryś z imperialnych lekarzy zrobił jej rutynowe badania, zapewne zdumiałby się liczbą chemicznych substancji znajdujących się w jej organizmie.

Opłacało się, myślała Arihnda, kiedy Thrawn szczytował wewnątrz niej. Znów stwierdziła, że nie pozwoliłaby na to nikomu innemu. Jego ciepła sperma zaczęła wypływać z jej pochwy niekontrolowanym strumieniem, ściekać po jej udzie i, prawdopodobnie, po blacie biurka na podłogę.

\- Chcę spróbować twojej spermy – zaczęła wić się na biurku. – Proszę, pozwól mi jej skosztować.

Musiał o niej pomyśleć, że zachowuje się jak najgorsza kurwa. Arihnda miała to w nosie. Najważniejsze, że dostała to, czego chciała – przed jej twarzą pojawiły się jego niebieskie palce, a na nich biały płyn. Wylizała jego palce do czysta.

Kiedy pomógł jej wstać, zauważyła, jak bardzo drżały jej nogi. Obróciła się do niego przodem i oparła pośladkami o brzeg biurka.

Nie potrafiła rozszyfrować jego miny. Thrawn pokręcił głową i objął wzrokiem ślady ich namiętnego stosunku.

\- Trzeba to wytrzeć – spojrzał na resztki własnej spermy.

Miała ochotę przyklęknąć i zlizać je z podłogi, ale stwierdziła, że uznałby to za dziwactwo. Będzie miała szansę jej skosztować ponownie podczas ich następnego stosunku, pomyślała. Wytarła więc plamy swoimi majtkami. Thrawn nie skomentował tego, ale czuła na sobie jego palący wzrok.

Pomógł jej pozbierać jej rzeczy.

\- Arihndo… pani gubernator – zwrócił się do niej.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby nazywał ją Arihndą, ale zachrypnięte gardło odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa.

\- Powinna pani odpocząć – powiedział wielki admirał.

Chwilę później dodał:

\- Było… było bardzo dobrze.

Dla Arihndy stanowiło to najwyższą pochwałę. Ważniejszą niż uznanie jej gubernatorskiej pracy i gratulacje wielkiego moffa Tarkina, ba – istotniejszą nawet niż przychylność samego Imperatora. Promieniała dumą. Gdy szła później korytarzami, wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying art together.

Zamykała oczy i myślała o Thrawnie. Nie powinna śnić na jawie, szczególnie kiedy jej wspomnienia sprawiały, że robiła się mokra.

W kilku miejscach jej skóra zaczerwieniła się z powodu otarć. Posmarowała je później bactą. Ominęła tylko sińce na swoich biodrach – ślady, które zostawiły na niej bezpośrednio ręce wielkiego admirała.

Mógł myśleć o niej jak o swojej własności. Arihnda dobrowolnie godziła się na tę perwersję, chciała uczestniczyć w grze Thrawna. Pozwoliła mu na wytrysk w środku. Nie miałaby z tym problemu, gdyby ją bił, kaleczył, poniżał. Pragnęła intensywnych doznań, niezapomnianych doświadczeń. Myśl, że to wszystko wkrótce się skończy, tylko ją nakręcała.

Kiedy po raz kolejny zjawiła się u niego, przywitał ją na samym progu.

\- Mam niespodziankę – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Proszę zamknąć oczy.

Podskoczyło w niej serce, gdy wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do wnętrza swojego gabinetu. Pomyślała, że chciałaby się z nim kochać z zawiązanymi oczami.

W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się. Thrawn stanął za nią i położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

\- Może pani otworzyć oczy – powiedział.

Stała przed fragmentem ściany, na której znajdował się jakiś mural.

\- Co pani o tym sądzi? – rzekł wprost do jej ucha.

\- Gdzieś to już widziałam – stwierdziła.

Po chwili przyszło olśnienie.

-To znak Rebelii! – zawołała. – Był na różnych budynkach, kazałam go zamalowywać.

Jego palce zacisnęły się gwałtownie na jej ramionach. Tylko na chwilę, jakby wielki admirał szybko uświadomił sobie, że sprawia jej ból. Przestał, choć nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by nadal to robił.

\- Wie pani, co on oznacza? – usta wielkiego admirała ponownie znalazły się przy jej uchu.

Oparła się plecami o jego tors.

\- Nie. Co oznacza? – zapytała kokieteryjnie.

\- To symbol Eskadry Feniksa – dłonie Thrawna zsunęły się po jej ramionach, a następnie objęły ją w talii. – Feniks odradza się w płomieniach. Rebelianci wybrali go na swój znak, by podkreślić swoją waleczność i gotowość do poświęcenia. Wierzą, że ogień ich nie spali, lecz wzmocni. Feniks nie umiera. Wraca na swoje terytorium.

Musnął ustami jej ucho, z pewnością celowo.

\- Wie pani, kto jest autorem tego dzieła?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała.

Objął ją ciaśniej.

\- Sabine Wren – odrzekł.

Zdenerwowała się. Znała tę Mandaloriankę. Osobiście ją przesłuchiwała.

\- Zechce pani podzielić się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami na temat tego konkretnego malunku? – zapytał wielki admirał.

\- Mogłam kazać połamać jej ręce – rzekła gniewnie Arihnda. – Wtedy niczego więcej by nie namalowała.

Uścisk Thrawna stał się jeszcze ciaśniejszy. Zaczął wgniatać jej do środka żebra. Poczuła nagle przypływ paniki i gwałtownie zaczerpnęła płytki oddech. Niemal zakrztusiła się własną śliną.

\- Nie lubi pani sztuki? – odezwał się chłodno Thrawn.

\- Nie… nie…

\- Może powinna pani zacząć ją studiować? – zasugerował. – Nigdy nie próbowała pani zrozumieć żadnego dzieła?

\- Nie… nie…

\- Spróbujmy przeprowadzić tę analizę razem – zaoferował.

Rozluźnił swój uścisk i pozwolił jej odetchnąć.

\- Powiedział pan już wszystko na ten temat – broniła się Arihnda.

\- Nie. Zdecydowanie nie wszystko.

Powtórzyła wiernie jego słowa, pragnąc go zadowolić.

\- Chciałabym też poczuć w środku… ogień – wyzwała wreszcie.

\- Ach, ogień…

\- Tak. Na granicy bólu.

Rozpiął jej spodnie i pozwolił im opaść na ziemię. Nie kłopotał się nawet, by zdjąć jej kurkę. Zrobił krok do tyłu. Zadźwięczała klamra jego pasa. Następnie ponownie przystąpił do niej.

\- Na pewno chce pani dotknąć tego muralu – powiedział. – Śmiało.

Oparła dłonie o ścianę. Rozchylił sprawnie jej wargi sromowe i włożył do środka dwa palce.

\- Bardzo ciasno – wymruczał niezadowolony.

Próbowała się rozluźnić. Wciąż była sucha. Pomyślała, że mimo wszystko chciałaby, żeby w nią wszedł. Nastawiła się mentalnie na bolesną penetrację.

\- Jestem gotowa – oświadczyła mu.

\- Jeszcze nie – poruszył palcami wewnątrz niej.

\- Thrawn, proszę – zacisnęła mięśnie wokół jego palców.

Zaczęła miarowo poruszać biodrami.

\- Powiedziałem: nie – warknął.

Chciała, żeby się z nią pieprzył – ostro, tak, jak poprzednim razem. Kiedy wyjął z niej palce, czekała na jego członka.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę – marudziła.

Odpowiedział coś w obcym języku. Prawdopodobnie było to coś niecenzuralnego.

\- Będę patrzyć na sztukę – obiecała. – Będę ją studiować, tylko kochaj się ze mną.

Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, a następnie rozchylił jej nogi. Dotknął główką penisa wejścia do jej pochwy.

\- Proszę! – zaskowyczała.

Wszedł w nią dość gwałtownie. Ocierał się o jej ścianki podczas szybkich, płytkich pchnięć. Bolało. Piekło ją od środka. Syknął w trakcie wytrysku, a jego sperma nawilżyła jej pochwę. Paradoksalnie zaczęło ją piec jeszcze bardziej.

Odsunął się od niej i zapiął swoje spodnie. Nie poruszyła się. Wciąż stała tam, gdzie jej kazał i wpatrywała się w mural.

Przyklęknął i podciągnął jej spodnie. Nie poruszyła się. Doprowadził do ładu jej ubranie.

\- Dlaczego, Arihndo? – zapytał cicho. – Dlaczego nie chcesz tego robić w inny sposób?

Zadrżała, kiedy wymówił jej imię.

\- Chcę… tak, jak ty chcesz.

Objął ją. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Spróbujemy inaczej – westchnął. – Pokażę pani jak. Proszę ze mną.

Obrócił się na pięcie, przeszedł kilka kroków i zatrzymał się przed kolejnym dziełem sztuki. Arihnda zacisnęła zęby. Znała ten obraz. Wielki admirał czekał, aż do niego dołączy. Zamiast stanąć u jego boku, ustawiła się naprzeciwko niego, przy obrazie.

\- W ten sposób nie jest pani w stanie niczego zobaczyć – skomentował Thrawn, spoglądając na nią przelotnie.

Poświęcił jej zaledwie kilka sekund, a następnie powrócił do wnikliwego studiowania dzieła sztuki.

\- To pejzaż Lothalu – odrzekła. – Wiem nawet, które miejsce zostało przedstawione na tym obrazie. Mogę podać panu dokładną lokalizację, gdyby chciał pan się tam udać i skonfrontować sztukę z rzeczywistością.

\- Wie pani, co na nim jest, ale czy zna pani znaczenie tego obrazu?

\- Piasek i kamienie. Skały pozbawione minerałów. Miejsce, które nie nadaje się do zagospodarowania.

\- Dlaczego zatem artysta zdecydował się to namalować?

\- Równie dobrze można zadać pytanie: dlaczego pan powiesił to w swoim gabinecie? – rzekła zadziornie.

Thrawn oderwał wzrok od obrazu i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Dobrze. Dlaczego go powiesiłem?

\- Na obrazie jest Lothal – powiedziała Arihnda – a obraz znajduje się w gabinecie wielkiego admirała. To gest symboliczny. Lothal należy do Imperium. A pan… właśnie pieprzy gubernator tej planety.

Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Ktoś inny pewnie by tego nie zauważył, ale Arihnda doskonale znała mimikę Thrawna.

\- Cóż, ma pani rację, że powiesiłem go tu ze względu na panią, jednak – jego oczy zabłysły jaśniej – myli się pani odnośnie moich intencji. Tak, pieprzę się z panią – to słowo zabrzmiało dziwnie w jego ustach – a nie z pani funkcją.

W jej głowie pojawił się ostrzegawczy dzwonek. Nie chciała, żeby jej mówił, że patrzy na nią wyłącznie jak mężczyzna na kobietę.

\- Tego nie da się rozdzielić – oświadczyła z przekonaniem. – Role, które odgrywamy, determinują to, kim jesteśmy.

\- Czy to ma jakiś wpływ na pani życie seksualne? – kąciki jego warg drgnęły lekko. – Zauważyła pani jakieś zmiany odkąd objęła pani urząd gubernatora?

\- Mam więcej obowiązków i mniej czasu na seks – odparła poirytowana. – Nie chcę… Jest mi teraz trudniej znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego.

\- Dlaczego jest pani teraz trudniej?

\- Pracuję prawie cały czas, tak samo jak pan! – fuknęła na niego. – Gubernatorem planety jest się bez przerwy, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. To nie jest zawód, tylko tożsamość. Jeśli pójdę z kimś do łóżka, zrobię to jako gubernator Lothalu.

\- Rozumiem – skwitował Thrawn.

Prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że chciała uprawiać z nim seks dlatego, że był wielkim admirałem. Po części było to prawdą, ale Arihnda patrzyła na tę kwestię inaczej. Thrawn jej się podobał i pociągał ją, bo był najlepszy – zawsze, we wszystkim.

Denerwowało ją to, że patrzył na obraz, a nie na nią. Nie miała zamiaru konkurować o jego uwagę z dziełami sztuki. Zaczęła rozpinać guziki swojej kurtki. Wystawiała swoje ciało na pokaz – by Thrawn mógł je oglądać i by zrobił z nim to, na co miał ochotę.

\- Dlaczego nie patrzy pan na mnie? – zapytała w końcu tonem reprymendy.

\- Patrzę na panią cały czas – odpowiedział. – Widzę panią w tym obrazie. Proszę stanąć obok mnie, pokażę pani…

Zniecierpliwiła się.

\- Nie ma mnie tam – machnęła ręką w stronę obrazu. – Jestem tutaj. Obrazy można podziwiać albo niszczyć. Nie można ich zmienić. Nie można zrobić tego – uszczypnęła się w okolicy obojczyka, po lewej stronie.

Ścisnęła skórę mocno, a następnie wbiła w nią paznokcie. Przerwała tę bolesną czynność dopiero, gdy była pewna, że zostanie jej po tym ślad.

Thrawn patrzył na nią z konsternacją.

\- Popsuła pani własną symetrię – skomentował.

\- Może pan dodać drugi ślad – oświadczyła. – Śmiało.

Podszedł do niej i dotknął najpierw zaczerwienionej skóry po lewej stronie tak, jakby oceniał zakres szkód, które spowodowała. Następnie w idealnie równej linii przesunął palcami po jej ciele i zatrzymał dłoń po prawej stronie, tuż poniżej jej obojczyka. Uszczypnął ją, tak, jak sobie tego zażyczyła.

\- Mocniej – syknęła.

\- Nie. Wtedy nie będzie symetrii.

\- Może pan zrobić więcej śladów – zaproponowała.

\- Jeden na dany dzień wystarczy – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Dzisiaj jest trzeci dzień. Może pan dodać jeszcze jeden.

Kąciki jego warg drgnęły, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech.

\- Jako gubernator powinna pani umieć liczyć – powiedział z ironią. – Moje ślady…

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w miejscu uszczypnięcia.

\- Jeden…

Przykucnął przed nią i zsunął jej spodnie z bioder.

\- Dwa… – pocałował pierwszy fioletowy ślad na jej ciele, a następnie kolejny – Trzy…

Pożałowała wtedy, że nie posmarowała siniaków bactą. Gdyby się zaleczyły, Thrawn musiałby zostawić nowe.

\- Czy pan też chciałby mieć jakąś pamiątkę naszych spotkań? – odważyła się go zapytać.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę.

\- Chciałaby pani tego? To mogłoby okazać się trudne – odrzekł zmartwiony.

Podwinął prawy rękaw i wyprostował się. Na jego przedramieniu był niewielki fioletowy ślad.

\- To pozostałość po treningu z robotami strażniczymi – wyjaśnił. – Mam grubszą skórę niż pani. Żeby zostawić na moim ciele siniaki, musiałaby pani bić mnie metalowym prętem.

Nie podobała jej się ta opcja.

\- A ugryzienia? – zapytała po chwili. – Zostawiłyby ślady?

\- Prędzej nacięcia.

Skrzywiła się. Nie chciała go kaleczyć. Z drugiej strony pomyślała, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby Thrawn zrobił na jej ciele kilka czerwonych symetrycznych kresek. Nie bała się, że ją skrzywdzi – mało komu potrafiłaby zaufać tak, jak jemu. To ją ekscytowało – że w końcu mogła oddać swojemu kochankowi pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Wreszcie odnalazła odpowiedniego partnera.

 


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, blood.

Arihnda uważała podziwianie dzieł sztuki za stratę czasu. Mogłaby natomiast godzinami wpatrywać się w wielkiego admirała Thrawna – odzianego w biały mundur albo – najlepiej – pozbawionego ubrania, choć w tym drugim przypadku zdecydowanie trudniej jej było się skupić na jego słowach. Lubiła, kiedy przemawiał – lubiła tembr jego głosu, niezależnie od tego, co mówił. Mógł wygłaszać wykłady na temat sztuki – i gdyby pracował w Imperialnej Akademii, byłaby jego pilną studentką, siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie, a potem nękała go na dyżurach. Mógł rozprawiać o uzbrojeniu, o strategii – Arihnda nie udawała, że zna się na tym, uczyła się od niego tego, co uznała za pożyteczne, pozostałe kwestie ignorowała, wiedząc, że wielki admirał samodzielnie poradzi sobie z tymi i podobnymi problemami znacznie lepiej od niej.

Thrawn analizował, kreślił schematy – był w tym bardzo dobry, wręcz: wyśmienity. Nie na wszystkim się znał, niektórych rzeczy dopiero się uczył – Arihnda widziała, jak starał się brzmieć i zachowywać się bardziej ludzko. To było niepotrzebne, myślała. Lubiła go dlatego, że różnił się od innych. Był wyjątkowy.

Czasem celowo go prowokowała – i później długo rozpamiętywała te chwile, kiedy spod maski wielkiego admirała wychyliła się prawdziwa twarz Thrawna. Lubiła, kiedy mówił w obcym języku, choć nie rozumiała ani słowa. Lubiła nawet to, że pasjonował się sztuką, której ona osobiście nie znosiła. Lubiła każde jego dziwactwo.

Czasem ją denerwował – zachowywał się niewłaściwie, nietaktownie. Musiała go prostować, tłumaczyć się za niego, świecić oczami przed moffami i senatorami, o których później myślała ze wzgardą i którzy w żadnym stopniu nie dorównywali genialnemu strategowi. Gardziła nimi, bo uważali się za lepszych: bo w przeciwieństwie do Thrawna mieli ludzką skórę, bo w przeciwieństwie do niej mieli pieniądze i koneksje. Cieszyła się, kiedy mogła któregoś z nich pogrążyć i żałowała, że nie może ukarać ich wszystkich. Thrawn zarzucał jej mściwość, ale ona uważała, że to on nie potrafił zawalczyć o siebie – żył w szklanej bańce, wydawało mu się, że jego przeciwnicy postąpią honorowo i pogratulują mu zwycięstwa; że jego sojusznicy nie wbiją mu noża w plecy dla osobistych korzyści. Pokazała mu jak nietrwałe bywają przyjaźnie, jak łatwo ludzie odwracają się od siebie – a on, najwyraźniej, nie przyswoił sobie tej nauki i nadal żył złudzeniami.

Spotykali się gdzieś pomiędzy – dosłownie jak dwie osoby z różnych planet – i negocjowali, a potem razem zmieniali rzeczywistość. Przyzwyczaiła się do niego i do wielu rzeczy – także do tego, że ich relacje były… trudne do zdefiniowania. Wchodziła do jego gabinetu jako gubernator i jako kochanka – ale przede wszystkim jako Arihnda.

\- Będziemy dzisiaj studiowali sztukę? – zapytała zaczepnie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i szukając zmian w jego wystroju. Miała oko do detali i w końcu znalazła dziwny drewniany przedmiot na dodatkowej podstawce.

\- Może innym razem – odparł Thrawn. – W tej chwili bardziej zajmują mnie rytuały wojenne. Chciałem to pani pokazać – wyciągnął zza pleców nóż.

To była prymitywna broń, zapewne jakiś artefakt, który wielki admirał dodał niedawno do swojej kolekcji.

\- Mało efektowne – skomentowała Arihnda. – W walce bardziej skuteczne byłoby wibroostrze. Jeśli zaś miałoby służyć do ozdoby albo jakichś rytuałów, powinno przynajmniej mieć kosztowną rękojeść.

\- To nóż używany do walki wręcz, lekki i, wbrew temu, co pani powiedziała, bardzo skuteczny.

\- Mimo to prymitywny – rzekła Arihnda.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, jakby rozbawiła go jej uwaga.

\- Proszę – obrócił nóż w dłoni, by podać go jej tak, żeby się nie pokaleczyła. – Jest bardzo ostry.

Arihnda trzymała broń w sposób zupełnie nieprofesjonalny. „Ale jak trudne mogło być użycie noża?”, pomyślała. Wystarczyło dźgnąć przeciwnika ostrym końcem.

\- Co pani o tym sądzi? – zapytał wielki admirał.

\- Można nim kogoś zabić – odparła.

\- O tak. Z pewnością.

\- Ma krótki trzonek – stwierdziła. – Pasuje do mojej dłoni.

Thrawn patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

\- To nie jest broń, którą posługiwałby się człowiek – oznajmiła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Z prostej przyczyny – spojrzała na niego – mamy blastery. Właściciel noża musiałby podejść bardzo blisko swojej ofiary, nie zdradzając swoich intencji, by móc ją ugodzić.

\- Co może pani powiedzieć na temat właściciela noża?

\- Że nigdy nie walczył przeciwko blasterom, karabinom i ostrej amunicji. Nie walczył przeciwko Imperium.

\- Ależ nie – Thrawn uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Walczył i radził sobie bardzo dobrze.

Osłupiała.

\- Tak jak pani zauważyła, musiał podejść bardzo blisko niezauważony. To broń zabójcy. Ten, kto się nią posługuje, potrafi bardzo precyzyjnie ugodzić w słaby punkt i natychmiast uśmiercić swojego wroga.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na ostrze.

\- To antyk – stwierdziła. – Nikt już nie używa takiej broni.

Thrawn uniósł granatowoczarne brwi.

\- Co pani powie o jej stanie?

\- Wyczyścił ją pan – prychnęła.

Jeśli sądził, że się na to nabierze, był w błędzie.

\- Naturalnie – przyznał. – Ale nie musiałem jej ostrzyć.

Zawahała się.

\- To by znaczyło, że ktoś o nią dbał… Nie kolekcjoner. Ktoś, kto chciał, żeby była zdatna do użytku.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją. – Jest w mojej ręce, co to oznacza?

\- Że Imperium pokonało tę rasę – odparła. – Nie rozumiem, po co panu ten nóż. To trofeum?

\- Nie, to coś więcej. Nóż to użyteczne narzędzie. Jak pani sądzi, jak użyteczny byłby ktoś, kto potrafi się nim posługiwać?

\- Bardzo użyteczny, pod warunkiem, że nie zechciałby go użyć na panu.

Thrawn zamyślił się przez chwilę.

\- Dlatego, pani gubernator, studiuję sztukę. Staram się zrozumieć daną kulturę. Dzięki sztuce mogę przewidzieć, jak postąpi właściciel noża.

Była pod wrażeniem. Obróciła nóż rękojeścią w jego stronę.

\- Nie – rzekł Thrawn. – Będzie pani potrzebny.

Przełknęła ślinę. Poczuła niepokój, jakby z ciemnego kąta miał wyłonić się prawowity właściciel noża i zażądać jego zwrotu. Thrawn nie chciałby chyba, by walczyła z nim albo z kimś innym na śmierć i życie? Na dodatek prymitywnym nożem…

Zaczął się rozbierać, nie udzieliwszy jej żadnych wskazówek. Czy powinna odłożyć nóż i zacząć zdejmować własne ubranie?

Odwiesił kurtkę i ściągnął swój czarny podkoszulek. Patrzyła z podziwem na jego umięśniony niebieski tors.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym przecież – zwrócił się do niej z lekką naganą. – Czyżby zmieniła pani zdanie?

Spojrzała na nóż, a później na niego. Serce zaczęło kołatać w jej piersi.

 - Nie – ponownie przełknęła ślinę. – Ale nie chcę… Ten nóż jest bardzo ostry.

Thrawn usiadł w swoim fotelu. Czekał.

Podeszła do niego. Położyła nóż na blacie jego biurka. Thrawn podniósł go i ponownie jej go wręczył.

\- Chce pan, żebym zrobiła panu krzywdę? – zapytała go.

\- To kwestia zaufania. Nie zrobi mi pani krzywdy.

Popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie.

\- No dobrze – uległa mu. – Gdzie?

\- Tutaj – wskazał na swoją pierś.

Arihnda patrzyła na jego doskonałe ciało. Oszpecenie go wydawało jej się czymś odrażającym, gestem niemal bluźnierczym.

Chwyciła mocniej nóż i przejechała ostrzem po swojej ręce, poniżej nadgarstka. Natychmiast pojawiła się krwawa rana.

Thrawn patrzył na nią chmurnie.

\- Zanim zrobi pani kolejną, ustalmy zasady – rzekł lodowatym tonem. – Każde nacięcie na pani skórze będzie odpowiadało nacięciu na moim ciele – wyciągnął do niej lewą rękę, z wnętrzem dłoni zwróconym ku górze. – Proszę – spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

Zmusiła go, by oparł dłoń na biurku, wierzchem do spodu. Przymierzyła się jak do operacji. Trzymała nóż jak chirurg, w końcu, bardzo ostrożnie, przejechała ostrzem po jego skórze. Nie zostawiło żadnego śladu.

\- Musi pani mocniej docisnąć – poradził jej. – To nie jest najlepsze miejsce na cięcie, ale sama je pani wybrała.

Z wysiłkiem wbiła ostrze w jego rękę. Zrobiła kreskę – wystarczająco długą, by nie kazał jej poprawiać nacięcia.

Krwawił, zupełnie jak człowiek, stwierdziła ze zdumieniem. Zrobiło jej się słabo – nie na widok krwi, ale dlatego, że to ona zadała mu tę ranę.

\- Teraz tutaj – pokazał jej miejsce na swoim ciele: pod obojczykiem po lewej stronie. Tam, gdzie ona sama uszczypnęła się poprzedniego dnia.

\- Nie chcę – powiedziała.

\- Może pani odłożyć nóż i wyjść – oświadczył jej – albo zrobić nacięcie.

Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie wbiła nóż w jego pierś. Bała się, że zada mu śmiertelną ranę – że wielki admirał wykrwawi się przy niej w swoim gabinecie.

Gdy skończyła, położyła zakrwawione ostrze na biurku, jakby chciała pozbyć się narzędzia zbrodni.

\- Ma pan bactę? – zapytała go natychmiast.

\- Ostrze było sterylne, nie ma powodu do niepokoju – zapewnił ją.

\- Zostanie blizna…

\- Sama pani chciała zostawić ślad.

\- Tak – powiedziała ze złością. – A teraz chcę opatrzyć panu rany.

Po dłuższej chwili skapitulował i wyjął z szuflady swojego biurka pojemnik z bactą i bandaże. Wzięła je od niego i natychmiast zatamowała krwotok. Opatrzyła obie jego rany. Już miała oddać mu jego podręczną apteczkę, kiedy przypomniała sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa.

\- Ja twoje, a ty moje – rzekła.

Zdjęła mundur, by mógł opatrzyć jej rany – posmarować maścią jej sińce i krwiaki. Po części żałowała, że znikną – ale była gotowa pogodzić się z ich stratą, jeśli w ten sposób mogła zapobiec kolejnym okaleczeniom na ciele Thrawna.

Dostrzegła w jego oczach błysk satysfakcji.

\- Możemy się teraz kochać? – zapytała poirytowana.

\- Nie podobała się pani taka gra wstępna? – odpowiedział, zdejmując spodnie.

\- To była gra wstępna? To było chore!

\- W takim razie nie będziemy tego więcej robić.

Zauważyła uniesione kąciki jego warg. Burcząc, w wyrazie oburzenia i dezaprobaty, zrzuciła z siebie resztki odzienia.

\- Ma pani jakąś ulubioną pozycję? – zwrócił się do niej.

\- Pan wszystko wie najlepiej – warknęła, ale chwilę później sugestywnie wyciągnęła się na jego biurku.

\- Dobrze – odrzekł.

Objął jej nogi i uniósł je ku górze. Zaskoczona, oparła je na jego ramionach.

\- Chyba wolałabym…

\- Tak?

\- Nie, nic.

Zaczął od włożenia w nią palców. Dopiero, gdy stwierdził, że była dostatecznie mokra, przytrzymał jej pośladki, zmuszając ją by wygięła się bardziej i uniosła wyżej biodra, i wsunął się w nią. Ocierała się plecami o blat biurka podczas kolejnych pchnięć, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Podobało jej się, że ta pozycja była wymagająca dla nich obojga – to, że Thrawn był na tyle silny, by trzymać ją i to, że ona sama była na tyle sprawna, by wytrzymać z nogami w górze, zwłaszcza, gdy jego penis trafiał dokładnie w te miejsca, których stymulacja dostarczała jej najwięcej przyjemności.

Skoncentrowała się na ich rytmie i na własnych doznaniach. Gdy był głęboko, starała się ścisnąć go mocniej. Zwolnił i przez moment udawało jej się mu towarzyszyć – zsynchronizować ruchy ich mięśni.

Do czasu, aż Thrawn wpadł na pomysł, by do penetracji dodać stymulację jej łechtaczki. Nie wytrzymała długo. Orgazm był tak gwałtowny, że wygięła się, zmieniając kąt penetracji. Ściskała jego członka spazmatycznie, poruszając instynktownie biodrami. Nie myślała – czuła rozkosz i chciała, żeby Thrawn również zaznał tego samego wspaniałego uczucia towarzyszącego szczytowaniu.

Skończył częściowo w niej, częściowo na jej brzuchu. Chciał ją wytrzeć, ale nie pozwoliła mu. Spojrzał na nią dziwnie, kiedy zbierała dłonią jego spermę – spijała ją łapczywie i wylizywała dokładnie palce i wnętrze swojej dłoni.

Wymruczał coś i włożył w nią palec – tylko na moment. Następnie dotknął nim swojego języka, kosztując wymieszanych wydzielin ich ciał. Zmarszczył brwi i znów na nią popatrzył – krytycznie tym razem.

Nie musiał lubić tego samego, co ona, pomyślała. Zdziwiłaby się zresztą, gdyby smakowała mu jego sperma. Zastanawiała się, co najbardziej lubił w ich seksie.

\- Thrawn?

\- Tak?

\- Nie, nic.

Uniósł brew.

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Uznała, że zapyta go o to innym razem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Arihnda stabbed Thrawn with Noghri's knife.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cheerful Arihnda

Minęła na korytarzu agenta Kallusa i porucznika Lyste’go. Miała na tyle dobry nastrój, by pochwalić ostatnie działania imperialnego agenta przeciwko Rebelii. Wówczas Kallus, z fałszywą skromnością, przypisał całą zasługę za powodzenie misji młodemu porucznikowi. Ten wyprostował się dumnie. Arihnda wychwyciła pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, jakie Lyste posłał starszemu koledze. Uniosła brew. Pomyślała, że Kallus niebawem odbierze od Lyste’go rekompensatę za wyświadczenie porucznikowi tej nie aż tak drobnej przysługi.

Była w dobrym humorze, bo ją także czekała odpowiednia nagroda za jej starania. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i weszła do gabinetu wielkiego admirała.

Thrawn tym razem oglądał holomodel myśliwca TIE/D. Komputer wykonywał za niego jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia.

\- Zmień kąt nachylenia skrzydeł o 3 stopnie – mówił do maszyny i komputer natychmiast przeprowadzał kolejną analizę.

\- Ma pan dużo pracy – popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Niewielka modyfikacja myśliwców może mieć kluczowe znaczenie w trakcie bitwy – oznajmił jej. – Zechce pani spojrzeć…

Tłumaczył jej technicznym językiem, jaki cel miały poszczególne zmiany w budowie myśliwców nowego typu. Pokręciła głową.

\- Wierzę panu na słowo – przyznała się do swojej niewiedzy.

Patrzyła na niego z podziwem, jak w skupieniu przeprowadzał symulacje i testował swoje teorie.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział wreszcie i komputer zgasł. Zniknął również hologram myśliwca.

\- Ma pani jakieś oczekiwania dotyczące dzisiejszego dnia? – zwrócił się do niej.

\- Możemy zmienić kąt nachylenia – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał, zdejmując swoją kurtkę.

Syciła wzrok widokiem jego mięśni. Następnie – każdym odkrytym fragmentem jego ciała. W końcu – całością.

\- Chciałabym na pana patrzeć – wyznała.

\- Z jakiej odległości?

Z miejsca, w którym obecnie stała, mogła podziwiać całą jego sylwetkę. Nie mogła go jednak dotknąć, ani poczuć w sobie.

\- Z bliska – odparła kuszącym półszeptem. – Z bardzo bliska.

Podeszła do niego i dotknęła jego torsu, ramion, szyi. Nakłoniła go, by się schylił i pozwolił jej się pocałować.

\- Jest pani wciąż ubrana – zwrócił jej uwagę.

Obejmowała dłońmi jego twarz. Stała tak blisko, że kiedy chciał jej coś powiedzieć, musiał przekręcić nieco głowę, uważając, żeby nie zderzyli się nosami. Mówił wprost do jej policzka lub do jej ust i łaskotał ją przy tym swoimi wargami. Oddychali tym samym powietrzem – albo nie oddychali wcale, kiedy ich usta łączyły się w pocałunku.

W końcu objął ją w biodrach, chwycił jej pośladki i podniósł ją – a ona wciąż nie przestawała go całować. Przymknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie, że są w jego sypialni; że za chwilę wielki admirał zaniesie ją do swojego łóżka. Nie zrobił tego – ale posadził ją na swoim biurku i powoli zaczął zdejmować jej ubranie. Nie pomagała mu – podnosiła ręce i rozchylała nogi, dopiero gdy ją o to poprosił: słowem albo gestem. Uśmiechała się. To było bardzo przyjemne, gdy Thrawn tak się nią zajmował.

\- Na biurku czy na krześle? – zapytał ją.

\- W łóżku… – westchnęła.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Arihnda otwarła oczy i spojrzała na Thrawna.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała zakłopotana. – Chodzi o to, że…

\- Jest pani zmęczona?

\- Nie. Chciałabym, żeby pan się na mnie położył.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Biurko mogłoby tego nie wytrzymać – stwierdził.

\- Moglibyśmy spróbować na podłodze – zasugerowała.

-Nie – skrzywił się. – Nie będzie pani leżała na zimnej podłodze.

\- Pan jest ciepły i… to wcale nie jest takie niewygodne.

Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało. Thrawn jednak ją zignorował. Pomógł jej zahaczyć się nogami o jego biodra. „Niech będzie na biurku”, pomyślała. Wtedy wielki admirał ją podniósł. „Na stojąco?”, zdziwiła się. Objęła go mocniej – ramionami i nogami. Nie wiedziała, jak długo wytrzymają w tej pozycji. Thrawn zrobił kilka kroków i posadził ją w swoim fotelu. „Jednak nie na stojąco”, ucieszyła się.

Nie wiedziała, co planował. To ona powinna siedzieć na jego kolanach, a nie na odwrót. Przyklęknął przed nią nagi, bezpośrednio na podłodze. Odebrało jej mowę. Wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem, próbując zrozumieć – czy próbował jej się oświadczyć? Nie, raczej nie – to była pozycja seksualna, a zarazem forma poddania się.

Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Był piękny, pomyślała. Zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek przed kimś klęczał – przed inną kobietą, a może przed Imperatorem. Thrawn nie musiał jej nawet dotykać, sam jego widok – klęczącego przed nią – sprawiał, że robiła się mokra.

Za to ona chętnie dotykała jego – nie pytając go o zdanie, nie prosząc o pozwolenie. Najpierw delikatnie sprawdzała, czy lubił jej dotyk w konkretnym miejscu, później przykładała usta do jego skóry i całowała go. Pozwolił jej lizać swoją grdykę, ale gdy zaczęła ssać jego sutek, zareagował pełnym dezaprobaty chrząknięciem.

Próbowała mu wyjaśnić znaczenie seksu oralnego. Wysłuchał jej cierpliwie, ale nie zauważyła na jego twarzy entuzjazmu. Mimo to rozchylił jej nogi i całował jej genitalia, a nawet wsunął język do przedsionka jej pochwy. Była tak mokra, że mógł spijać jej soki.

Nie chciała natychmiastowego orgazmu – marzyła, by szczytować razem z nim, gdy był wewnątrz niej. Teraz miała ochotę całować się z języczkiem. Podniecało ją to, że przed chwilą jego język znajdował się w jej pochwie. Ich kolejne pocałunki smakowały tak samo dobrze jak pierwszy – a może nawet jeszcze lepiej.

Siedziała na samym brzegu fotela z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i zapraszała go do siebie, do swojego wnętrza. W końcu jego członek wszedł w nią od dołu, pod innym kątem niż podczas ich poprzednich stosunków. Poruszał się powoli. Intensywnie pracowała biodrami, kontrolując głębokość penetracji.

Thrawn trzymał się oparcia fotela, by nie stracić równowagi. Arihnda nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, by zwalili się razem na ziemię – nieważne czy to ona spadłaby na niego, czy to on, odepchnąwszy fotel, przewróciłby się na nią.

Coś szeptał w swoim własnym języku, wtulając twarz w jej szyję. Niektóre jego słowa – niezrozumiałe dla niej – przeszły następnie w uniwersalne miłosne jęki. Początkowo starała się nie zachowywać zbyt głośno – chciała słyszeć Thrawna, ale później, kiedy jego ruchy stały się bardziej żywiołowe, przestała się kontrolować i krzyczała, jakby miała zamiar powiadomić całą załogę Chimaery, że właśnie uprawia seks z ich dowódcą. Odkryła kilka nowych sposobów, jak wymawiać jego imię – i w końcu ten jeden najlepszy, unikalny, połączony z jej orgazmem.

Żałowała tylko, że w tej pozycji jego sperma wypłynęła z niej tak szybko. Gdy się podniósł, zauważyła, że miał otarte kolana. Prawdopodobnie chciał teraz usiąść, ale ona kazała mu stać – wzięła do ust jego wciąż twardego członka i wydobyła z niego resztki spermy. Dopiero wtedy ustąpiła mu miejsca w fotelu. Usiadła mu na kolanach i pozwoliła, by ją objął. Oparł głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Moglibyśmy uprawiać seks w tej pozycji – zaproponowała.

\- Tak – wymruczał zmęczony. – Może następnym razem.

Wstała, by posprzątać – wytarła siebie, jego, a nawet podłogę. Otwarła szufladę, w której znajdowała się apteczka, wyciągnęła bactę oraz bandaże i opatrzyła jego kolana. Przyglądał jej się spod zmrużonych powiek. Pocałowała go w usta. Ubrała się, podśpiewując radośnie. Spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni i opuściła jego gabinet.


	6. Day 6

Pierwszy raz od dawna, gdy zamykała oczy, wyciągnięta wygodnie na swoim łóżku, przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogłaby z kimś je dzielić – najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąć w ramionach swojego partnera. To nie była typowa dla niej myśl: seks był dobry, ale spanie z kimś wydawało jej się czymś nazbyt osobistym. Wymagało zaufania, a Arihnda nie zwykła wierzyć ludziom, odkąd doświadczyła szeregu nieprzyjemności na Coruscant. Zasnąć obok kogoś znaczyło tyle, co stać się zupełnie bezbronnym, zdanym na łaskę lub niełaskę kochanka. Zasnąć obok kogoś oznaczało także obudzić się obok tego kogoś – a to, co późnym wieczorem i nocą wydawało się piękne, o poranku mogło się okazać odpychające lub – w najlepszym przypadku – przeciętne. „Ale nie Thrawn”, myślała Arihnda. Wielki admirał pod żadnym względem nie był przeciętny.

Gdy wchodziła do jego gabinetu, miała ochotę kochać się z nim w jego admiralskim fotelu. Zastanawiała się, czy będzie w stanie później kontrolować swe żądze w jego obecności, kiedy ich upojny tydzień minie. Ale tak musiało być. Taka była ich umowa.

Miała przynajmniej to – gwarancję wspaniałego seksu bez zobowiązań. Nie musieli kluczyć, umawiać się na randki, przekładać spotkań, szukać ustronnych miejsc. Thrawn mógłby wtedy oczekiwać od niej, że zaprosi go do swojej gubernatorskiej rezydencji – a ona musiałaby posprzątać przed jego wizytą, pochować przedmioty, których nie powinien zobaczyć. Później, po ich stosunku, nastałby ten niezręczny moment, kiedy należałoby wspólnie podjąć decyzję – czy Thrawn zostanie z nią na noc. Prawdopodobnie byłoby na tyle późno, że wyrzucenie go z jej sypialni mogłoby zostać odebrane jako potwarz. Z drugiej strony dla niej także nie byłoby miłe, gdyby nie okazał najmniejszej chęci, by z nią zostać i po prostu wyszedł.

„Jakie to byłoby uczucie, obudzić się w jego ramionach?”, zastanawiała się Arihnda. Jak długo daliby radę być ze sobą, zanim któreś z nich, a może nawet oboje równocześnie, podjęłoby ze wszech miar słuszną decyzję o zakończeniu ich związku? Nie wyobrażała sobie nawet takiej sytuacji: odwlekania tej decyzji, łudzenia się, że może im się udać – uprawiania pożegnalnego seksu po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci… Przynajmniej Thrawn był zasadniczy, myślała Arihnda. Gdyby powiedział jej, że to koniec, faktycznie byłby to koniec.

„Dzisiaj jeszcze nie był to koniec”, myślała, zmierzając do jego gabinetu. „Jeszcze dzisiaj, jeszcze jutro…”.

Zastała go, stojącego w półmroku i spoglądającego na gwiazdy. To była niemal romantyczna sceneria, stwierdziła, ale Thrawn nie był romantykiem – wyświetlał holograficzne mapy i planował kolejne zwycięskie bitwy.

\- Proszę prześledzić loty Ducha – rzekł wielki admirał, a pomiędzy planetami pojawiły się świetliste linie. Arihnda wiedziała, że Duch był statkiem Hery Syndulli. – Tędy poruszała się Zjawa – kolejny rebeliancki statek zaznaczył na jego mapie swoją obecność. – Tutaj była flota komandora Sato.

Thrawn patrzył krytycznie na nakreśloną siatkę i szukał powiązań.

\- Muszą tankować paliwo, zaopatrują się prawdopodobnie tutaj i tutaj – wskazał na jakieś neutralne planety. – Na żółto są zaznaczone miejsca ataków Rebelii.

\- Nasze bazy. Widzi pan w tym jakiś wzorzec? – zapytała go.

\- Komórka Feniksa obejmuje ten sektor – oznajmił Thrawn, gestykulując ręką. – Muszą gdzieś tutaj mieć swoją kryjówkę.

Nagle niektóre planety zaczęły świecić na czerwono. Było ich tak wiele…

\- Eliminuję je na podstawie danych dotyczących przemieszczania się ich statków. Rebelianci mogą też korzystać z pomocy przemytników i piratów, co utrudnia moje zadanie. Statki, które kradną nasz sprzęt, są podstawione. Należy wyśledzić miejsca przerzutu, ale… wygodniej przebić cenę, jaką zaoferowano najemnikom niż decydować się na walkę z nimi. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Arihnda patrzyła na Thrawna z podziwem, niemal – z uwielbieniem. Cieszyła się, że był po ich stronie – a zwłaszcza, w tym przypadku, że był po jej stronie.

\- Może pani zdjąć ubranie – powiedział tym samym tonem. – Za moment do pani dołączę.

Czuła się dziwnie, przechodząc przez hologramy. Zrzuciła z siebie mundur i bieliznę – nie wstydziła się stanąć przed nim nago, już nie – zostawiła je pod ścianą, czy właściwie: pod gablotą z jakimś dziwnym eksponatem, i podeszła do Thrawna.

Stała w centrum jego mapy, pomiędzy gwiazdami. Patrzył na nią gorejącymi czerwonymi oczyma, jakby była tym, czego szukał. Objął ją, następnie pocałował jej szyję, a później piersi.

Teraz to ona rozpinała jego mundur, odrobinę niezdarnie, nazbyt pospiesznie. Włożyła dłoń w jego spodnie i poprzez bieliznę dotknęła jego twardniejącego członka. Westchnął. Zsunęła mu spodnie do kolan.

\- Mam dla pani niespodziankę – rzekł, spoglądając na nią z góry, gdy przykucnęła przed nim, by pomóc mu pozbyć się spodni.

Przez chwilę się wahała, w końcu uległa pokusie i ściągnęła też jego bokserki. Nie protestował, gdy chwyciła dłonią jego członka i zaczęła go drażnić koniuszkiem swojego języka. Składała na nim delikatne pocałunki: na główce jego penisa, na jego jądrach. Podobało jej się to, że nie miał włosów na genitaliach.

\- Lubię… takie… niespodzianki – wymruczała pomiędzy pocałunkami i liźnięciami.

\- Arihndo – powiedział ciężkim od emocji głosem. – Nie będzie żadnej niespodzianki, jeśli teraz skończę w twoich ustach.

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Dobrze...  – odparła, mrużąc lekko oczy. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, co chciałby pan zrobić. Wziąć mnie na swoim biurku? Pieprzyć mnie tak ostro, aż zacznę krzyczeć pana imię? Spuścić się we mnie? Jakie to dla pana uczucie?

Oddychał głośno.

\- Ch’esen’bi’aho – odpowiedział. – Wspaniałe uczucie.

Przełknęła ślinę i oblizała wargi.

\- Proszę pamiętać, że też mam ochotę na trochę ch’essen.

Usłyszała jego cichy, niemal bezgłośny śmiech. Zdjął resztki odzienia i oznajmił jej:

\- Proszę iść za mną.

O tak, mogła iść za nim wszędzie, dwa kroki za nim, by móc oglądać jego jędrne niebieskie pośladki.

\- Tutaj – pokazał jej dodatkowe pomieszczenie.

Wyglądało na salę treningową. Arihnda dostrzegła broń do walki wręcz i dwa, na szczęście wyłączone, droidy strażnicze. Na środku sali znajdował się materac.

\- Proponuje mi pan sparring? – zapytała go.

Nie miała z nim szans, ale mocowanie się z nim, gdy oboje byli nadzy, miało w sobie pewien urok. Wielki admirał mógłby nią rzucić o ziemię, usiąść na niej, albo lepiej: położyć się na niej, unieruchomić jej ręce… Tak, chciała to z nim zrobić.

Przyjęła postawę obronną. Thrawn popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Co pani robi? Proszę się położyć.

\- Zmuś mnie – odrzekła.

Pokręcił głową i sam się położył, na boku. Uśmiechał się.

Zaatakowała go. Złapał ją, gdy spadła na niego z impetem. Przetoczyli się razem po materacu.

\- Weź mnie. Poddaję się. Weź mnie – wołała.

Owinęła się wokół go ciasno, jak bluszcz.

\- Nie chciałaby pani najpierw… – przerwała mu, całując go. – Mówiła pani tyle o zaletach seksu oralnego – wymamrotał w jej usta, pomiędzy ich pocałunkami.

Podobałoby jej się to, gdyby pieścili się nawzajem, ale równocześnie nie miała ochoty wypuścić go ze swoich objęć. Dopiero, gdy unieruchomił ją ręką, prostując się – gdy zobaczyła jego stojącego członka, zapragnęła znów mieć go w ustach.

Przemieścił się – i jego genitalia znalazły się przed jej twarzą. Zajął się nią – jego język łaskotał jej partie intymne. Ssał ją i całował – a ona odwdzięczała mu się tym samym. Kosztowała jego preejakulatu i miała chęć posmakować ponownie jego spermy.

Przestał ją lizać. Włożył w nią palce, jakby sprawdzał jej wilgotność, albo chciał ją dodatkowo pobudzić. Jęknęła.

Wykorzystał chwilę jej nieuwagi i podniósł się. Podziwiała go od dołu, górował nad nią jak pomnik męskiej doskonałości.

Przyklęknął, a następnie położył się obok niej na boku.

\- Zmieniamy pozycję? – zaproponował.

Przysunęła się do niego i objęła go ramionami. Sugestywnie przemieściła się tak, jakby chciała wepchnąć się pod niego. Zrozumiał ją – i po chwili leżał na niej. Pomogła mu wsunąć się do środka jej pochwy.

Pierwsze jego ruchy były tak powolne, że aż syknęła z frustracji. Poruszyła biodrami, próbując go zachęcić do działania, z trudem, ponieważ przygniatał ją do materaca swoim ciężarem. Podpierał się na rękach i patrzył na nią z góry, mrużąc lekko swoje czerwone oczy. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, a później przesunęła je w dół, głaszcząc jego plecy. Wszedł w nią głębiej i przez moment poruszał się w satysfakcjonujący ją sposób, a następnie – znów przestał.

Jej dłonie kontynuowały wędrówkę wzdłuż jego ciała – w końcu zdobyła szczyt, a nawet: dwa. Zaczęła masować jego pośladki. Zaczerpnął gwałtownie oddech.

\- Thrawn – mruczała – pieprz się ze mną.

Jego ruchy stały się szybsze. Zmarszczył czoło, koncentrował się, by zachować precyzję pchnięć. Tymczasem Arindzie wcale na tym nie zależało – chciała, żeby jego członek przesuwał się w niej, ocierał o ścianki jej pochwy, uderzał w różne jej punkty – chaotycznie i agresywnie.

Ścisnęła jego pośladki, ale to nie wystarczyło. Dała mu klapsa. Zauważyła na jego twarzy zaskoczenie.

\- Mocniej – jęknęła, znów uderzając go w pośladki. – Szybciej – jeszcze raz. – Pieprz się ze mną jak wielki admirał – zażądała.

Zmarszczył brwi. Zgiął ręce w łokciach i w kontrolowany sposób opadł na nią. Jęknęła z rozkoszy, gdy jego penis wbił się w nią głębiej.

\- Jak wielki admirał? – rzekł drwiąco. – Dobrze, pani gubernator. Podniesie pani teraz swoje ręce i umieści je za głową.

Czekał, aż wykona jego polecenie. Przyparł jej ręce do ziemi. Przyglądał jej się z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Z iloma wielkimi admirałami się pani kochała?

\- Tylko z panem – zapewniła go.

Poruszył się wewnątrz niej. Jęknęła.

\- Mógłbym przyjąć teraz pani kapitulację – oznajmił jej. – Ale jeszcze chwilę poczekam. Pozwolę pani to poczuć.

Nie poruszał się w niej. Zupełnie. Ścisnęła go – czuła jego kształt. Był twardy. Wypełnił ją całkowicie. Jęczała – z frustracji, z niezaspokojenia.

\- Czy tak postępuje wielki admirał? – posłała mu złe spojrzenie.

\- Właśnie tak.

Leżał na niej i przygniatał ją do ziemi. Był ciężki. Jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Zrozumiała pani? Tak wygląda dominacja. Całkowite zwycięstwo.

Była tak mokra. Chciała, żeby coś zrobił. Próbowała poruszać biodrami, ale nie potrafiła zapewnić sobie odpowiedniej stymulacji. Czuła go w środku – tylko tyle i aż tyle. Myślała, że zaraz zwariuje.

\- Proszę… Thrawn, proszę…

\- Thrawn? – powtórzył po niej.

\- Wielki admirale, błagam…

\- Sama pani tego chciała – zadrwił. – Nie jest pani w pozycji sprzyjającej negocjacjom.

\- Proszę… Poddaję się – nienawidziła tego słowa.

Chętniej odgryzłaby sobie język niż powtórzyła to drugi raz, ale Thrawn miał rację – pokonał ją. Podniósł się – bardzo powoli – i wyszedł z niej. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Wygląda na to, że jednak nie lubi pani tej pozycji – stwierdził.

Usiadła.

\- Wszystko potrafi pan zepsuć – ze złości uderzyła pięściami w materac.

\- Zepsuć?

\- To jest normalna pozycja! Dla ludzi, którzy się kochają.

Przygryzła wargę. Może się przeliczyła – Thrawn nie był przecież człowiekiem.

\- W ten sposób? – uniósł brew. – Chciałaby pani leżeć sztywno jak deska i czekać, aż skończę?

\- Chciałabym się kochać powoli – oświadczyła – w sypialni, w łóżku. Może być nawet na materacu, ale nie, kiedy patrzą na mnie droidy strażnicze.

\- Nie patrzą. Nie są włączone.

Prychnęła.

\- Chodzi o nastrój – wyjaśniła mu.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Tutaj nie ma nastroju? – zapytał ją. – Co chciałaby pani zmienić? Zgasić światło?

\- Moglibyśmy pójść do pana sypialni – odparła nadąsana. – Ma pan przecież jakąś na Chimaerze.

\- Jest trzy razy mniejsza niż ta sala – odrzekł. – Nie lubi pani dużych pomieszczeń?

\- Nie chodzi o rozmiar, tylko… Ta przestrzeń jest zupełnie bezosobowa.

\- Możemy wrócić do gabinetu – zasugerował.

\- Nie chciałby pan, żeby to wyszło poza pana gabinet – stwierdziła z niezadowoleniem.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- A pani by chciała? Żeby to stało się tematem rozmów na imperialnym dworze?

Parsknęła.

\- Pan się po prostu boi, że ktoś mógłby nas nakryć. Powinien pan spróbować seksu w miejscach publicznych.

\- Gdzie? – zbulwersował się.

\- Mogłoby to być nawet tutaj – podczołgała się do niego. – Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że w pana biurze jest zebranie. Pułkownik Yularen, admirał Konstantine, agent Kallus i… porucznik Lyste czekają na pana. Tymczasem pan jest tutaj, drzwi są zamknięte – uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie.

\- Nie uprawiałbym seksu w trakcie spotkania – oburzył się Thrawn.

\- Teraz jest już za późno, żeby się wycofać – zerknęła na jego sztywnego członka i oblizała usta. – Przecież ich pan tak nie powita. Trzeba szybko, po cichu rozwiązać ten problem.

Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Panią to podnieca?

\- Jak najbardziej. Chce pan mnie wziąć od tyłu czy wolałby pan raczej, żebym to ja była na górze?

Westchnął.

\- Może pani przejąć inicjatywę.

\- Proszę usiąść w ten sposób – zademonstrowała mu pozycję, jakiej od niego oczekiwała.

Posłuchał jej, a ona przyklękła przed nim i opuściła się w dół, wprost na jego członka. Poruszała się żwawo, jakby chciała sobie wynagrodzić poprzednie chwile bezruchu. Jęknęła głośno.

\- Ciszej – syknął.

Popatrzyła na niego krzywo.

\- Chciałaby pani, żeby panią usłyszeli?

Poruszyła mocniej biodrami. Thrawn stęknął.

\- Och, admirale, jest pan taki wspaniały… Jak to było? Ch’es sen?

\- Ch’esen’bi’aho. Ttis’ah, vun’bocah, Arihnda.

Podobało jej się, gdy tak do niej mówił. Wydała z siebie kolejny głośny jęk. Była tak blisko…

\- Agent Kallus panią usłyszy… – napomniał ją – i… cała Rebelia.

Wykrzyczała swój orgazm prosto w jego usta. Poczuła, jak Thrawn doszedł w niej. Stłumił swoje jęki, całując ją.

\- Było dobrze, prawda? – zapytała go później. - Ch’essen bia’ho?

\- Było bardzo dobrze – oznajmił jej. – Ale pani cheunh jest… okropny.

\- Jak jest „okropny”?

\- Csasosehn.

Zamrugała.

\- Nie powtórzę tego, ale… możemy później jeszcze poćwiczyć?

 - Jeśli sobie pani tego życzy – uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jest pan dobrym nauczycielem – mrugnęła do niego znacząco. – W ten sposób słówka zdecydowanie łatwiej wchodzą.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?

Podniecała ją idea uprawiania seksu w miejscach publicznych. Wyobrażała sobie siebie i Thrawna samych na mostku na Chimaerze. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy znalazła się sam na sam z wielkim admirałem: w turbowindzie, przez moment na promie kosmicznym, w jej biurze na Lothalu, w jego biurze… Thrawn miał rację: była zbyt głośna, by mogło im się udać utrzymać tajemnicę.

Wydawało jej się, że lubił, gdy była głośno. Przynajmniej nigdy nie napomniał jej, żeby przestała krzyczeć – poza tym jednym razem, gdy udawali, że za ścianą stoją oficerowie Imperium. Arihnda miała ochotę spróbować tego znowu, tym razem naprawdę: schować się pod jego biurkiem i ssać jego fiuta, gdy będzie przesłuchiwał podwładnych w sprawie Fulcruma.

Nie ubrała tego dnia bielizny – to było dziwne uczucie: mundur ocierał ją w miejscach intymnych. Gdy krzyżowała ręce na piersiach mogła poczuć wypukłości – swoje sterczące sutki. Zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek coś zauważył. Żaden z jej współpracowników nie powinien o tym wiedzieć – poza Thrawnem.

Wielki admirał zawsze zwracał uwagę na detale. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby zrobiła to zanim zaczęli uprawiać razem seks i gdyby ją nakrył, nie wspomniałby o tym w rozmowie. Arihnda była ciekawa, jak by zareagował: udawałby, że niczego nie widzi czy wręcz przeciwnie? Spróbowała sobie wyobrazić podobną sytuację – że odwiedza Thrawna w jego gabinecie i nie ma na sobie bielizny. Rozmawiają przy jego biurku, a ona pochyla się ponad blatem. Wie, że Thrawn zauważył już, że nie ubrała stanika. Patrzy jej w oczy i analizuje jej motywy. Czy zrobiła to specjalnie, ze względu na niego? Czy spróbowałby położyć dłoń na jej piersi? A może na plecach – tam, gdzie powinno być zapięcie jej biustonosza? Albo na ramieniu, jakby szukał ramiączka i upewniał się, że naprawdę go tam nie ma? Zastanawiała się, czy powiedziałby coś sugestywnego, czy okazałby jej zainteresowanie. Może gdyby przypadkowo trafiłaby na jego okres godowy, podszedłby do niej i zaproponował jej seks?

Gdy weszła go jego gabinetu, liczyła w myślach, ile czasu mu zajmie skomentowanie jej braku bielizny. Wydawało jej się, że zauważył coś od razu – obserwował jej kroki, to jak kręciła biodrami. Uniósł brew. Domyślił się, stwierdziła z szacunkiem – punkt dla niego.

\- Pani gubernator – zwrócił się do niej melodyjnym głosem – chciałbym pani podziękować za okazaną pomoc.

\- Przyjemność jest po mojej stronie, admirale – odparła z uśmiechem.

Stanął przed nią z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. Spojrzał jej w oczy i po chwili wyciągnął zza pleców małe niebieskie pudełko. Popatrzyła na pudełko, a potem na niego.

\- Dla pani – odrzekł Thrawn.

Wyciągnęła rękę po prezent. Rozpakowała go. W środku był olbrzymi rubin. Wyglądał jak oko wielkiego admirała.

\- Co pani o tym sądzi? – zapytał ją tym samym tonem, którego używał, gdy dyskutowali o sztuce. Arihnda uchwyciła się tej myśli.

\- Jest prawdziwy?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Tylko jeden?

Zastanawiała się, czy nie obrazi go tym pytaniem, ale Thrawn uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Tak. Drugi zaginął.

Czyli jej przeczucie było słuszne.

\- Wygląda jak oko – stwierdziła. – Oko Chissa.

\- Byłoby to bardzo pochlebne, ale jest to, niestety, mało prawdopodobne.

\- Powiedział pan, że były dwa.

\- Czy mogę? – wziął od niej kamień.

Obrócił go w palcach.

\- Był wprawiony w jakąś statuę, mniej więcej ludzkiej wysokości. Wynika to z wielkości i kształtu. Zaskakujący jest wybór rubinów, a nie szafirów lub szmaragdów. Dlaczego posąg miał czerwone oczy?

\- Bo czerwone oczy są atrakcyjne? – zasugerowała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale trwało to tylko moment – chwilę później jego uśmiech zgasł i wielki admirał zmarszczył czoło.

\- Ktoś uznał, że rzeźba jest mniej warta od tego kamienia. Jak pani widzi – podał jej rubin – nie ma na nim zarysowań. Ktoś bardzo się postarał, by go nie uszkodzić, kiedy go wydobywał. Dzieło sztuki nie miało tyle szczęścia – dodał chmurnie.

Arihnda zakłopotała się.

\- Naprawdę chce mi pan go dać?

\- Cóż. Pani też nie lubi dzieł sztuki.

\- To akurat jestem w stanie polubić – powiedziała.

\- Doprawdy?

Przyłożyła kamień do swojego oka.

\- Wysoki niebieski mężczyzna. Dobrze zbudowany. Mógłby pan zrobić tak? – odsunęła kamień od swojej twarzy i przymknęła lewe oko. Thrawn powtórzył po niej ten gest. – Idealnie. Tak właśnie wyobrażam sobie tę statuę.

\- W imperialnym mundurze? – zażartował.

\- Bez munduru. Powinien go pan zdjąć.

Momentalnie zacisnął wargi. Zignorowała to.

\- Co pan myśli o mojej bieliźnie? – zapytała go.

\- Przecież nie ma pani na sobie bielizny – odrzekł natychmiast.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

\- Co pan sądzi o jej braku?

\- Z pani uśmiechu wnioskuję, że celowo jej pani nie włożyła – uniósł brew. – Zastanawiała się pani, czy to zauważę.

\- Tak, i zauważył pan. Co pan o tym myśli?

\- Zachowuje się pani prowokacyjnie. Przez cały dzień chodziła pani bez bielizny: najpierw po imperialnym kompleksie, później po pokładzie mojego statku. Takie postępowanie jest niedopuszczalne.

\- Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi.

Thrawn zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

\- Ja zwracam pani uwagę.

\- Nie podnieca pana myśl, że nie mam na sobie bielizny?

Przymknął oczy i potarł czoło.

\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać.

\- Przecież rozmawiamy – zaczęła rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli.

\- Dlaczego pani tu przyszła? – zapytał, przyglądając się jej z pewną rezerwą.

\- Mamy umowę. Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień.

\- Nie chciałaby pani renegocjować warunków?

Zamrugała.

\- Chciałby pan to robić dłużej? – jej serce zabiło szybciej: „tak, tak, tak”.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – odparł ponuro.

\- To co chciałby pan robić?

Próbowała zgadywać: może miał ochotę na trójkąt? Albo uwzględnił jej propozycję i miał zamiar zaprosić ją do swojej sypialni.

\- Pani pomoc nie będzie już dłużej potrzebna – powiedział.

Cofnęła się, jakby ją uderzył.

\- Jak to? Mówił pan, że to będzie trwało tydzień!

Zdała sobie sprawę, że podniosła na niego głos.

\- Pomyliłem się o jeden dzień w swoich szacunkach.

\- Pan się nie myli! Nigdy! Musi chodzić o coś innego! – była na skraju histerii. Nagle zbladła. – Chodzi o kogoś innego.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie ma nikogo innego. Okres godowy dobiegł końca. Jeśli czuje się pani poszkodowana, mogę panią zaspokoić ustami.

\- Nie chcę tego kamienia – wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę z rubinem. – Nie chcę go. Nie chcę, żeby mi pan płacił za seks. A już tym bardziej nie chcę, żeby mi pan rekompensował brak seksu.

\- Ch’ah tisbun’un tacah, Arihnda – odpowiedział Thrawn.

Nie odebrał od niej swojej własności. Opuściła rękę. Wcisnęła kamień do kieszeni, próbując o nim zapomnieć.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że jest mi bardzo przykro. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili zapytała:

\- Naprawdę pan nic nie czuje? Zupełnie nic?

\- Ma pani na myśli pociąg seksualny? Czy coś innego?

\- Cokolwiek – żachnęła się.

\- Zależy mi na… tym, żeby była pani zadowolona z naszej umowy. Zrobiła pani dla mnie wystarczająco dużo. Może ma pani rację i jestem rozwiązaniem pani problemów.

\- Moich problemów? – oburzyła się.

\- Tak. Zanim zaczniesz na mnie krzyczeć, Arihndo, zastanów się, dlaczego stoisz tutaj bez bielizny.

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – odburknęła.

\- Moja – podszedł do niej bliżej. – Naprawdę nie podoba mi się to, że chodzisz tak ubrana i że ktoś, poza mną, mógłby to zobaczyć.

Brzmiał niemal tak, jakby był zazdrosny, pomyślała. Spojrzała mu w oczy – czerwone jak dwa rubiny. Podjęła decyzję.

\- Renegocjujemy warunki naszej umowy? – zapytała w końcu.

\- Kiedy tylko będzie pani gotowa – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is just a new beginning.


End file.
